This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electromagnetic shielding structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and computers often contain circuitry that is sensitive to electromagnetic interference. For example, electronic devices often contain wireless transceiver circuitry that contains receiver circuits that are susceptible to radio-frequency interference. Radio-frequency interference can be generated by circuits on a logic board that is mounted within an electronic device housing.
During operation, radio-frequency interference signals may escape from within the electronic device housing. Signals that have escaped from within the device may be picked up by antenna structures and may cause interference to sensitive receiver circuitry that is coupled to the antenna structures. Metal housing structures with openings may sometimes exacerbate interference problems, because the openings may have sizes that give rise to undesired signal resonances.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to reduce electromagnetic signal interference in electronic devices.